The present disclosure relates to digital image manipulation.
Image manipulation software allows users to modify the appearance of color or black and white digital images (or “images”) by applying a sequence of transformations to the image's data. For example, a user may apply a transformation that changes the brightness of an image. A transformation typically corresponds to one or more settings associated with the image (e.g., a brightness setting). The appearance of an image represents the cumulative effect of all previously applied transformations. Continuing the example above, an additional transformation that blurs the appearance of the image results in an image that appears both brighter and blurrier.
Frequently, photographers and other professionals may print multiple versions of an image, where each version of the image has different settings. For example, a client might want the color channels of an image adjusted to create a surreal effect. After some time has passed, the client or the professional may wish to recreate the printed version of the image. However, unless the image's settings at the time of the original printing were saved, it may be difficult or impossible to exactly duplicate the printed image.